


When G Speaks

by Gina Callen (CALLEN37)



Category: NCIS: Los Angeles
Genre: Angst, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-11
Updated: 2015-12-11
Packaged: 2018-05-06 04:51:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,823
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5403722
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CALLEN37/pseuds/Gina%20Callen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>SLASH STORY... Based in and using parts from the Forever Is A Long Time 'Verse. <br/>Callen just can't say those words, so how does he tell Sam he loves him. Warning SLASH STORY. If not your thing please don't read.</p>
            </blockquote>





	When G Speaks

**Author's Note:**

  * For [CourtneyMichelleLover](https://archiveofourown.org/users/CourtneyMichelleLover/gifts).



_**When G Speaks.** _

When G speaks to him, it's not always orders or instructions.

Sometimes, it's small, whispered words, sometimes it's small glances or touches and when he speaks his loudest...He says nothing at all.

Sam knows this, he's known this for the last eight years. He's notices the loudest things that G has been telling him more often since Sam became his SEAL and G became Sam's Brat.

Sam first noticed this when G was shot. Sam had taken Callen home to his house to recuperate and he and Callen, with the blessing of Michelle started this journey.

* * *

He was a SEAL, they  _ **never**_ left a man behind. He had talked it over with Michelle. She understood and gave him the go ahead to do what he felt he needed to do to help his partner. She had arranged to take Kamran to her sister's for the Summer and Aiden was going to stay with friends from the academy. With the house being empty for a month, he booked off a week of vacation and set his plan in motion.

Walking up to the door to Callen's room he held down the urge to vomit at the state of the place his partner had decided to call home for a while.

The room next door was noisy. Bass from bad rap music filled the corridor and the smell of smoked marijuana was overwhelming.

Sam knocked on the door and he waited as the door opened and a bleary eyed Callen looked surprised at seeing his partner there.

"Grab your stuff, you're moving," Sam  _told_  him.

Still half asleep and not thinking, Callen nodded and moved to comply, which told Sam all he needed to know. Silently, they packed up Callen's few belongings and left.

Callen looked surprised as Sam pulled up outside a well kept house.

"Who lives here?" he asked.

Sam grinned, "Me," he replied.

"Ok, so you want me to wait in the car?" Callen asked, unsure of what he was doing there.

"No. Michelle and the kids are away for a month, you'll be staying with me," Sam said, his tone leaving no room for argument.

Callen was too tired to argue anyway so he grabbed his bag and followed Sam to the single floor home. Sam took Callen's bag and placed it in his room.

"I'm not taking your bed. I won't put you out of it," Callen argued.

Sam smirked, "You're right, you won't."

Callen looked around the home. "It's nice," he said, keeping his voice and body language as neutral as he could.

"Thank you. I have a casserole in the oven. Michelle made it before she left. She said to make sure you eat it."

"Is she ok with me being here?" Callen asked, mentally looking for all the weak spots and exits.

"She is ... it's not my first time," Sam said his voice dropping an octave.

For a second Callen's eyes flicked up at the tone of Sam's voice, Sam caught the look.

_Was it worry or hope?_

Sam smiled slightly.

"Not your first time doing  _what_?" Callen asked as Sam stepped closer.

"Giving someone what they need," Sam replied.

Callen gulped and stepped back worried, "Sam...I'm not...I …"

"Shhh...It's ok, G…." Sam sighed, "I know…"

* * *

Callen looked to find his bag. He wanted to run away from what he was feeling. He knew it was wrong, and he had been told more times than he cared to remember that it was wrong. He knew the last time he'd let his guard down, it had hurt him.  _She_  had hurt him and he had to leave the CIA because of it. He was dizzy and tired, and his defenses were down, so he couldn't stop the tears that fell.

He turned to hide his face, his shame, and braced himself for the reaction from his partner.

He jumped as Sam's hand landed gently on his shoulder, and as he turned him to face the taller man, he was pulled him into his arms.

"It's ok….let it out…" Sam said rubbing Callen's back comfortingly.

He moved them to the couch, and that first night Callen fell asleep wrapped in Sam's arms, as he cried himself to exhaustion.

Callen woke up the next morning feeling safe, a feeling he hadn't felt in forever. He stiffened as he realized that he was in someone's arms, and that someone wasn't a woman.

"Shhh, G," Sam said as he felt Callen stir.

"Sam?!" Callen all but jumped out of Sam's arms.

Within seconds Sam was fully awake.

"Callen...stop…" he ordered.

Callen was already grabbing his clothes, and heading to the door as Sam bellowed. He stopped moving, and stood still.

"It's Ok. G, this...this is not... is not you being vulnerable, or you being less in my eyes. It's about you being my partner, and me giving you what you need."

"I'm not gay, Sam," Callen growled, his shoulders shaking in anger, or was it frustration?

"Not saying you are," Sam snapped back. "Turn around."

Callen turned, his jaw set stubbornly.

"I can give you what you need, G; no strings attached."

"No...no you can't.  _No one_  can…" Callen trailed off, as he turned away again.

"Sit down," Sam said, and waited as Callen sat on the couch. Sam moved himself to the coffee table and sat with Callen's legs between his. "What you need is someone who can look after you, take the pressure off, and love you."

Callen looked away ashamed.

Sam reached out and lifted Callen's head, "You've been through a lot, physically and mentally. You need to learn to let go."

"Can't...can't let go...no one...I have no one to…"

"I'm your partner, I'll catch you," Sam replied, praying that Callen would look him in the eye.

"I can't...never have had anyone…"

"You have me now, I care...let me care for you."

" _ **You're**_  not gay, Sam. You can't know what I need...How can you know what I need, when I don't know what I need?"

Sam smiled indulgently. "Like I told you, G, not my first Rodeo."

Callen let out a sigh, as Sam rubbed his hands on the tops of his legs, gently above the knee, not going any higher, not pushing….just comforting...just there.

"You need to have someone you trust, to have your back, G. Someone who will do what they can to care for you. Do you trust me like that?"

Callen looked into Sam's face, and gulped at how close they were. "Of..of course I trust you, you're my partner."

Sam smiled. "I won't hurt you. I won't betray you, and I won't ever tell, or not be available, if you really need me," Sam promised.

Callen didn't believe him, but he nodded.

"We need a contract," Sam stated.

Callen flinched.

There won't be anything on paper. Just us, here and now. As your Dom, I will take care of  _all_  your needs, and respect you.

An unwanted memory entered Callen's mind. "I can't call you Master. I am  _not_  your slave. I  _won't_  do it."

"I don't really like the Master thing," Sam admitted. "I can be called something else, but not Sam. We will save that for when we aren't alone. You are my partner, and a bit of a brat, but not my slave." Sam smiled as Callen looked him in the eye, and smiled.

"Yeah G...you are my Brat."

Callen laughed, "And you're going to be my SEAL?"

Sam nodded, "Damn right."

Callen's smiled faded "But...what if...what if I'm not into what you want to do to me?"

"Do you know about safewords?" Sam asked.

Callen shook his head.

A true Master/Slave relationship would have had safewords. He felt the pit of his stomach tighten, as he realized that the man before him had been a victim, and not a willing participant. "A safe word is used when either of us is uncomfortable with what is happening.  _Everything_ stops when we use our safe words. No exceptions. My safe word is  _clowns._ "

Callen looked up with a smirk, "Clowns?"

Sam laughed nervously, " _Hate them!_ " He admitted.

Callen looked worried, "Does it have to be something I hate?" he asked.

Sam shook his head, "Na...something that is guaranteed to not be used between us in any other context when we are together like this."

Callen thought about it, "Hetty." He said with a grin.

"The new Operations Manager?" Sam asked.

Callen laughed, "Yeah, would  _you_  think about  _her_  in the bedroom?"

Sam smiled shaking his head, "No...no I wouldn't."

"That's good to know." Callen listened as Sam continued, but he suddenly felt the genuine smile on his lips caused by Sam's heartfelt words spread the warmth to the rest of his face.

It didn't go unnoticed by Sam.

" _What?_ "

"You have a beautiful smile. You should do it more often.  _I_  intend to put many a more smiles on your face." Sam said softly, and leaned closer to give him a chaste kiss.

He pulled back waiting to see what Callen would do. Would he run? Hit him? Or accept what it was, that Sam was so desperately trying to offer?

For a second Callen was tempted to run, but Sam was  _so_  close, he closed his eyes and let go, praying that Sam would keep his word.

He did.

* * *

In the years since then, Callen hadn't said a lot. Of course there had been the usual banter in the bullpen. But nothing had ever been said that alerted the others to Sam and Callen's arrangement over the years. At work, Callen was the team leader and Sam his faithful second.

But away from work, when Callen was hurt, it was always Sam who was there to comfort him.

Coming back from Romania, learning about his mother. Sam had been the one who had turned up at Callen's home, and had sat quietly in his chair, as Callen had stormed up and down his empty living room, raging about how Hetty knew, and should have told him.

He had walked silently over and held Callen, as he had worn himself out, and sunk to his knees in defeat. He had kissed him fiercely, and taken him to his room where, even though Sam had had backache for days afterwards, he had gently made love to his Brat, and reminded him that people cared for him, and he was not alone.

* * *

Many a time, when Callen's faith in people or life was shaken, Sam had been there for him. Callen hadn't had many chances to return the favor.

Jada Kallid was one time he was able to.

It was the only time Sam and Michelle had fought.

Sam had turned up at 2 am, bag in hand, and knocked quietly on the door of Callen's house.

"Sam?" Callen asked, surprised at seeing him there. For a moment he thought they had been called into Ops. But then he saw the distraught look on Sam's face, and saw the bag beside his feet.

"I told Michelle." He sighed, his hand resting on the doorframe.

"About us?" Callen was confused, he was hurting over the revelation that Sam had slept with Jada, but he thought that Michelle knew about him and Sam, and approved.

Sam gave a gruff laugh, "No… If it had been us, I would only be here because you need me. She knows about that, no...Jada."

Callen flinched at the name.

"Baby, don't you look at me like that too!" Sam took a step forward, and reached out to cup Callen's face.

Callen moved aside, "You had better come in." He said his voice flat.

Sam stepped inside and stood, his back to the door.

"Are you mad with me too?" Sam asked, looking more broken than Callen had ever seen him before.

Callen turned away for a moment before replying. "I'm hurt. She wasn't just a mark was she…? Is that why Michelle is mad?"

"I was there a long time, G, I needed it to be real, to get to Jada's brother. Along the way, it just became more real."

Callen set his shoulders, bracing himself for what was undoubtedly coming next.

"So, Michelle told you it's just her now right? You broke it off with Jada...you told her you loved her. Are you going to…?" He couldn't ask, his voice cracked.

Sam moved across the room, and turned him around. "I could never…" Sam locked his deep brown eyes onto the cerulean blue ones of the man he loved. "Never, do you understand, G. You are as important to me as air."

Callen blinked as Sam closed the gap between them, and took him into a kiss that conveyed to Callen everything Sam meant to him.

Callen tried to impart his feelings to Sam, the kiss going deeper. He hit the wall, as Sam gained entry to Callen's mouth, his tongue battling for, and finding dominance over the smaller man.

Callen sighed Sam's name, as Sam slowly peeled his shirt over his head.

"Don't you leave me, G." Sam begged, as his hands ran down Callen's back, looking for the round globes of his butt, to grab and hoist him to the wall.

Callen shifted his neck to give Sam better access, "Never." He breathed, as Sam sucked on his collarbone.

Sam moved back, and smiled slightly, as he took in the darker blue eyes of his partner, in his aroused state his eyes took on a dark blue, almost black hue.

"Bed?" Sam asked.

Callen shook his head, "I have a mattress." he admitted, "My room." He nudged his head back that way, and Sam took his hand.

This was different to the times Callen had needed Sam to help him, there was no Dom, Sub culture this time. No Brat fulfilling the wishes of his SEAL. This was Sam...truly just Sam and G, no comfort, no healing, just making love.

Sam lay Callen back on the bed.

"I will never leave you, G, I love you."

Again, as he had in the past Callen tried to tell Sam he loved him. Sam knew there was a block, a reason that Callen couldn't say it, and he never held it against him.

Callen opened his mouth to try to tell Sam.

He choked as images of Bill telling him he was loved, flooded his mind, he whimpered and turned away.

"It's ok, baby." Sam said, as Callen curled into a ball.

Sam lay behind him, wrapping his arms around G, while he dealt with the flashbacks.

Sam knew it was something to do with his childhood, Callen hadn't talked about it, and he hoped that one day he would hear his Brat, G...tell him he loved him too.

Sam kissed him softly, trailing the line of his shoulder, until Callen was at the point where he was begging for Sam to enter him, and give him release.

Callen lay there, wishing he could just say those words, take that step and banish the demons of his past. He looked at Sam. Sated, asleep, and contented. Except when he moved, for a moment he would wince in pain, as the springs of the old mattress dug into his large frame.

Then, he knew exactly how he could tell Sam he loved him.

Finally, he closed his eyes, and fell into a restful sleep, wrapped in the arms of the man he loved.

* * *

Michelle finally forgave Sam, and he went home, leaving Callen alone in his home again.

However Callen was fine about it. He knew how he could show Sam he loved him, but he needed some help.

He called Michelle, the only other person who knew Sam as well as he did, and they hatched a plan.

Arranging for Sam to take Kamran to Disneyland for the weekend, Michelle turned up at Callen's coffee in hand at 9 am.

"G, you up?" Michelle called as she walked in the house.

Callen stuck his head out of his room, "Just changing my shirt 'Chelle." he grinned.

Michelle walked in and stood at the door. "I can see your problem." She told him eyeing the threadbare mattress on the floor. "You know you could use a couch too."

"Hey?!" Callen smirked at her, "Just the bed. I don't need a couch. You get a couch, then you need a TV, a coffee table, books to go on the table, then before you know it….wall to wall stuff."

"And Bam….you're settled, like a normal person, would that be so bad?"

"Yes." Callen pushed her out of the bedroom, and closed the door.

Michelle laughed, "Ok, but at least let's make sure we get some bedding and towels. Sam likes a soak, and I bet you've only got one towel."

"I have three." Callen replied indignantly.

Michelle laughed, "And none of them are bath sheets right?"

"Why would I need a towel that big?" Callen asked.

"You wouldn't. But Sam….now that man needs a  _BIG_ towel. And after you two are done, I don't want him coming home all sweaty."

Callen had to laugh. He grabbed his wallet and walked out to Michelle's car.

"I'll drive, Sam would have a fit if he knew you had driven our car."

They walked into the Mall and Callen balked at the amount of shops.

"Can't do this online, G." Michelle said.

Callen sighed, and followed her as she headed to the bed shop.

"Can I help you?" An assistant asked, as they entered.

"We are looking for a bed. California king, with an orthopedic mattress." She said.

They walked over to the back of the store, and the assistant showed them a whole array of beds.

"How do I pick?" Callen asked.

"The same way you picked your last bed," The assistant offered helpfully.

"Errr. This is my first." Callen admitted.

"Oh?!" The assistant replied, managing after a second to keep the smile on her face. "Well, you and your wife can just try them out for size, see which feels more comfortable, and make your choice from there."

"She's not my wife, it's for me and …." Callen clammed up.

Michelle smiled, "It's for him and his boyfriend, he's about 6ft 2, so we need space in the bed."

Callen couldn't help but smirk as the assistant's face faltered.

"I would go for the larger ones at the end then." she suggested, and walked away muttering about the good ones always being married or gay.

" _MICHELLE!"_ Callen hissed.

She giggled, and bounced on the bed, "This one is nice."

Callen rolled his eyes, "It's huge."

Michelle looked at him sideways, "So's Sam." she deadpanned, and Callen blushed.

"Fair enough, Does it feel like your bed."

"It's not supposed to be _our_  bed, it's supposed to be yours."

"Michelle!" Callen felt exasperated.

"Well it has ends like mine, we have a sleigh bed remember?"

Callen nodded, "So I get one like that?" He asked.

"Hell, no!" Michelle exclaimed, "Sam uses the end like a clothes horse, if you don't want his pants hanging on the end of the bed every time he's there, don't leave him anything to hang his stuff over."

Callen walked down the row looking at each bed till he found one, tucked away in the corner.

It was a basic divan bed, nice firm mattress, and a blue leather headboard.

"This one?"

Michelle walked up, and sat down on it.

"I think you've found it. Congratulations, G, soon you will own your first bed."

They walked over to the assistant, paid for the bed, and arranged for delivery the next day.

Michelle grabbed his hand, and pulled him out of the shop, "Now the fun part….bedding."

Callen rolled his eyes, and resigned himself to following her.

* * *

Two days later. Sam knocked on Callen's door.

"Michelle said you needed me, are you ok?" Sam asked concerned, as he put his bag down on the doorstep.

Callen pulled him in, and held his hand shyly. "I...I got you something."

Sam put his bag down inside the door, and followed G inside.

"You did?" he asked surprised.

G smiled.

He took Sam to his bedroom, and opened the door.

Sam stood still at the doorway.

Callen had a bed.

And not just any bed, but the bed he had been eyeing up in the store, when he and Michelle had bought their bed. There were dark blue curtains at the windows, with lighter organza voiles inside. The bedspread was various shades of blue, and there were small candles lit around the room.

"You bought a bed."

"I bought  _you_  a bed." Callen said simply, as he pulled Sam in for a kiss.

Sam pulled G down onto the bed, "It's comfy." he smiled, as he kissed Callen again. He ran his hands down Callen's torso, licking a line from his neck down to his shoulder as Callen groaned.

"God...Sam!" He panted.

Sam smiled, "You like that?" he asked, knowing full well he did.

Sam reached down and tugged at G's cock.

"God, YES! Sam!" G yelled.

"I will thank you properly. I have waited years for you to say it."

Callen lost in the haze of Sam's touches and kisses, didn't hear what he was saying, he was hitting subspace hard.

As Callen came, Sam held him in his arms. "I love you too, G." He whispered softly into G's ear, as G passed out.

* * *

Slowly G came back to consciousness, to find Sam sitting in the large leather armchair, that G had brought for Sam as well.

"Sam?" He asked as he realized that Sam was drinking a beer, but he had tears rolling down his face.

"Did I…? Did you not like this? It was for you...so I could tell you…."

"Come here." Sam said, and Callen scrambled across the room, and dropped to the ready position that they used when Sam was Domming him.

"No." Sam snapped, "Here." He patted the arm of the chair, as Callen sat next to him, Sam wrapped an arm around him. "Do you see what I see?" Sam asked.

Callen looked at the unmade bed, the now put out candles, and their clothes strewn about the floor.

"It's a mess." He admitted.

"No." Sam placed his hand on Callen's thigh, "It's beautiful, it's the loudest statement you have ever made to me."

Callen looked away, afraid he'd got it wrong.

"This is the first time you've told me, you loved me."

The resulting smile from Callen, and the response from Sam, proved to Callen that even though there were words he was unable to say, those he loved and who loved him, heard him anyway.

Loud and Clear.

For when a Callen loves, it is all consuming and forever.


End file.
